


Un regalo para Makoto

by cvlv10555



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvlv10555/pseuds/cvlv10555
Summary: Miya espera ser reconocida por Makoto, hacerle un pastel es una de las formas en que espera que esto suceda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... este fic es del 2010 como para que se hagan una idea ¿por qué lo subo? No sé, este fandom debería estar bastante vacío así que no es como si importara mucho...

Miya estaba convencida de que hoy era el día, se había estado preparando todo este tiempo por esta oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar, después de mucha práctica esta vez había logrado hacer un pastel que seguramente conquistaría a su amado Makoto. Esta vez no perdería ante Amano Ichigo, ella no le arrebataría al chico por el cual había luchado tanto tiempo.  
Porque sí le quería, talvez tenía una forma algo inmadura de mostrarlo (lo sabía pero no lo admitiría jamás) pero le quería sinceramente. Después de todo ¿no significa el amor esforzarte por ser una mejor persona para aquel al que amas? Y ella así lo amaba a él, así tuviera que practicar por meses, por años, por todas las noches del resto de su vida, lo haría, así como lo había estado haciendo este tiempo, solo por él, para sorprenderle con los dulces que llegaría a hacer.  
Caminaba alrededor de los edificios de la escuela, cuidando que la pequeña caja blanca que cargaba no se moviera mucho, pensando en lo mucho que anhelaba que el joven que amaba probara un bocado de lo que había preparado.  
Ahí estaba, lo vio al pie de un árbol, estaba sentado de espaldas a ella. Perfecto, ese lugar daba la perfecta oportunidad para tomarle por sorpresa y entregarle su regalo, y en cuanto lo probara notaría lo buena que ella era y se enamoraría. Sonaba como el plan perfecto, había estado practicando mucho y estaba muy segura de sí misma esta vez. Aun si al envolverlo la había asaltado la duda de si era verdaderamente algo digno de su amado Makoto, se había forzado a sí misma a continuar, no podía dejarse vencer sin intentarlo, aun si había quedado algo sencillo se decía que aun algo simple puede ser maravilloso con los toques adecuados, aunque eso sonara más como algo que diría Amano.  
Tal vez para el resto sonara ridículo que alguien intentara regalar un postre basado en chocolate al príncipes de los dulces que se especializaba en ellos precisamente, pero a ella le agradaba el reto, y para ser la mejor debía vencer a los mejores, no, no era solo vencerlo, lo que ella esperaba, anhelaba, con todas sus fuerzas es que él la reconociera como una igual.  
Puso la caja detrás de ella y se acercó lenta y sigilosamente con una pícara sonrisa, en cuanto estuviera a la distancia ideal se lanzaría sobre él, le daría su regalo, él lo probaría, se enamoraría de ella al darse cuenta de lo grandiosa que ella era, sacaría a Amano de su grupo para ponerla a ella en su lugar, le propondría matrimonio en frente de su padre, se casarían, y serían conocidos como los mejores patissier y patissiere mientras Amano Ichigo se encargaba de limpiar el piso por él que ellos pasaban.  
Sonaba perfecto, y nada podría intervenir en sus planes.  
— Ma… — calló al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, él aun no notaba su presencia, solo estaba quieto sin mirarla, totalmente ausente del mundo. Se acercó con más cuidado, intentando no sacarle de sus pensamientos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
Ahí, con los ojos cerrados en una hermosa expresión, su Makoto descansaba con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión pacifica en su rostro. Casi siempre le veía serio, tranquilo, a veces molesto, incluso algo desesperado, y una vez le había visto triste, pero de esta forma… nunca le había visto dormido, y nunca creyó que podría gustarle más de lo que ya le gustaba.  
Era casi una obra de arte, podía quedársele viendo por horas y estaba segura de que no llegaría a cansarse. Ni siquiera se atrevía a despertarle, parecía realmente un ángel ¿cómo alguien podría querer despertarle arruinando esa hermosa expresión?  
— ¡Oi Kashino! — escuchó decir a Amano, para luego verla acercarse al joven y despertarle — no deberías estar durmiendo aquí — no había reproche en su voz, solo parecía un consejo neutral venido de una amiga.  
Cuando Makoto abrió sus ojos también pudo quedar embelesada otro momento más al verlo somnoliento y desorientado por un segundo; y casi perdió el aliento al notar que ahora esos hermosos ojos la miraban a ella. Lástima que ese momento no durara mucho.  
— ¿Qué haces mirándome así? — preguntó algo sonrojado.  
— ¿Eh? Koshiro-senpai ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó igualmente Ichigo recién percatándose de la presencia de Miya.  
— ...¿Ah? — de acuerdo, había sido atrapada, y la situación no era cómo lo había planeado ¿Por qué Amano tenía que haber venido a arruinar su momento? Y ni siquiera había sacado una fotografía, debió haberle sacado una foto al joven, la habría podido atesorar, realmente había sido una imagen bastante grata — bueno… yo… — quizá no era un buen momento para mostrarse nerviosa, definitivamente no le ayudaba a remediar la situación, aunque aun tuviera… — ¡para ti, Makoto! — gritó sonrojada, pasándole rápidamente la caja y mirándole expectante, sin saber que más decir.  
Kashino abrió la caja, e Ichigo también se asomó a mirar el contenido, sorprendiéndose de ver dentro un pastel de chocolate, uno que realmente se veía delicioso; Kashino no apartaba la vista del postre, estudiándolo, pero Ichigo enfocó su atención en la nerviosa joven; honestamente, a pesar de cómo fuera ella con Kashino realmente se podía notar que había algo en los dulces que hacía, como si cada dulce que hiciera fuera dedicado a Kashino y ella sabía muy bien que un dulce sabe mejor cuando lo hace pensando en a quien se lo estás dedicando.  
Kashino parecía algo sorprendido, quizá fuera algo sencillo en apariencia pero aun así podía notarse el esfuerzo que había puesto ella. Sin nada que perder cogió la pequeña cuchara que se encontraba dentro de la caja y probó un pedazo.  
Miya no sabía qué hacer, Makoto se había quedado quieto después de probar el pastel ¿le había gustado? Estaba nerviosa, el verle dormido como le había visto la había dejado algo… hechizada, y se sentía nerviosa e insegura. No podía creer que estuviera así pero solo él podía hacerla sentir diferente.  
El silencio rodeó a los tres por un momento más hasta que finalmente Kashino lo rompió.  
— Está bueno — dijo simplemente, cerrando la caja y mirándole con su típico gesto serio — se nota que has mejorado mucho.  
— ¿Ah? A ver — dijo Ichigo abriendo la cajita y probando un bocado.  
Podía sentirlo, como era llevada a una cita sofisticada en algún restaurante caro en París en compañía de aquella persona especial, ese ligero toque amargo del chocolate en contraste con el dulce de la crema y un ligero toque de café que le relajaba. Una cita elegante pero privada, algo seria pero a la vez llena de amor. Y cada parte del pastel había sido perfectamente hecha, la textura, un queque esponjoso y una crema batida a la perfección, pero lo más especial a resaltar era que el chocolate que bañaba el pastel parecía haber sido tratado con el mayor cuidado y afecto. No iba a negarlo, ese pastel se notaba que había sido dedicado a un amor al que una quiere acercarse y formar parte de su vida.  
— Está delicioso — dijo en una expresión soñadora.  
Miya se le quedó viendo por un momento en silencio, luego sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que quizá delataba algo de tristeza, pero aun sincera.  
— Me alegra… — dijo simplemente para luego ocultar su rostro bajo su flequillo.  
— ¿Koshiro-senpai? — preguntaron ambos preocupados.  
— ¡Makoto! — dijo de repente lanzándose a él y abrazándole, tomándole por sorpresa — me alegra mucho que te gustara, y cuando nos casemos te haré todos los postres que quieras — dijo alegremente.  
— ¡¿Eh?! — Kashino se quedó viéndola en completo pánico, intentando soltarse del abrazo de la joven.  
— Eh… — Ichigo simplemente no sabía que decir o hacer, se sentía algo fuera de lugar.  
— ¡Suéltame! — decía Kashino intentando empujar a la joven.  
— No lo niegues Makoto, sé que en algún momento tú y yo estaremos juntos — decía abrazándole con más fuerza, riendo divertida de los intentos del joven por apartarla.  
Fue en un segundo, Miya solo había intentado darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, pero un mal reflejo del joven al intentar alejarla había hecho que se desviara lo suficiente para que ambos labios se rozaran, no podía llamarse un beso, pero aun así había causado cierta reacción en ambos… y en Ichigo, quien en un segundo reaccionó alejándolos con fuerza.  
— ¿A-Amano? — se quedó viéndola sorprendido, había aparecido un notable sonrojo en su rostro.  
— ¿Eh? — ella se vio confundida de una manera algo cómica ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Parecía haber tenido un muy mal reflejo.  
Miya por su lado había caído de espaldas, para luego ponerse de pie. Un sonrojo igual de notable se había mostrado en su rostro ¿acaso era cierto? ¿Acaso los labios de Makoto y los de ella…? Fue un reflejo tonto pero no pudo evitar salir corriendo dejándolos solos. Quizá no era buena idea dejar a Makoto junto a su rival pero en ese momento simplemente no podía pensar las cosas.  
No era que no le hubiera gustado, realmente le había gustado, y claro que ese había sido uno de sus grandes sueños, pero simplemente la situación la había tomado por sorpresa y no había podido evitarlo. Pero bueno, ese había sido su primer beso. Podía haber sido solo un roce, pero en cuanto había sucedido pudo sentir esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, quizá si Amano no hubiera estado ahí, quizá, solo quizá, podría haber habido un verdadero beso entre ellos.  
Detuvo su carrera para apoyarse de espaldas a un árbol de los muchos que había por ahí. Tocó sus labios con sus dedos. Realmente los labios de Makoto eran suaves.  
Quizá algún día pudiera conseguir un beso real de él.  
Pero ahora debía volver a practicar, ese pastel le había dado una gran retribución. La próxima haría uno mejor, pero se aseguraría que Amano no estuviera y de tener una cámara a la mano en caso de que volviera a encontrar a su amado durmiendo.  
Quizá pudiera intentar despertarle como a la bella durmiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, 2010, estoy subiendo fics antiguos que ya había subido en otros lados solo porque sí, no sé, supongo que esperaba que quizá volviéndolos a leer logre recordarme porque empecé a escribir en primer lugar... hasta ahora no da mucho resultado.  
> Bye~


End file.
